The Maddened Royals
What happens when all that can be said has been said, when all that can be done has been done? What is your purpose then? Do you find another cause to fight for, or do you succumb to the madness that is the remainder of your past? The answer is very easy: you continue paving the road of your desires. A truly accomplished individual does not simply bask in their former glory. Their stride persists, only moving on to create what can only be defined as magnificence. This is where your choice lies. Will you become that truly accomplished individual, or become a shell of your former self? There are only few people who embrace their full potential in our world. They are the real royalty of our world, the princes & princesses who enact their grand order through their actions. This is the belief of the Maddened Royals, a vocal group among the digital underground of Tokyo. Everyone knows who the Royals are; they have no need of disguises or masks. Fully aligned in their faith for something greater, they do not hide. Are you willing to make yourself an outlier in this culture of fear spread by the naysayers & the oppressors? Will you be known as an affiliate of their struggle for control against those that wish to devalue the life you've been bestowed fortune upon? Information Despite all their posturing, are the Maddened Royals a group who truly believes in creating a society detached from the fears of authority? That is all up to your interpretation, there is no set cause focused on bettering the conditions that Tokyo is facing with the outbreak of digital life within their ranks. The true modus operandi of this collective is to break free from the norm. You control your destiny. This is the only thing the Royals actually respect, the concept they were founded on by their leader, Kimura Kyoryoku. Even those of little knowledge of prior events know who the leader of the Maddened Royals is. Kimura is the least shy out of all of the faction leaders, being outspoken on social media as well as a prominent figure in multiple affairs. He is considered the 'king' of our Royals , there is no one of higher power and the structure that they run is entirely on his shoulders. All others are considered to be 'princes' or 'princesses', equal to one another in all ways as they all share a commonality. They are all Digimon Tamers, yet not destined for the level of greatness that he has earned. After all, who else can say that they've saved the Digital World from the scourge that was the Virus plaguing their lives? Due to Kimura's sole accomplishment, he's been giving a lot of headway in shaping the current situation rippling through their underground culture. Since his rise to fame as a hero, he's only supported other Tamers in their causes and adventures. Whether that be to simply enjoy life undisturbed or to make something of themselves. This is what makes the Royals so powerful, their leaders support in any ambition taking place currently. This is why they are so well known, not simply for the mass amount of real estate they control in Tokyo, the lavish parties held at their venues, their clothing & merchandise lines. Anyone could look at a Royal and know that they are an adversary not to be trifled with because of all these factors. The Maddened Royals is also one of the most profitable factions due to their connections inside and outside of the industry. This is part of why they are one of the most conflicted groups within their social circle. Even if they cause trouble or create a dangerous environment, they have more than enough resources to pick up the pieces and start anew. No one dares to pick a fight with them as the consequences are too extreme. Deny their freedom and you may as well deny your ability to breathe for another day. Traits [ STRINGS OF LEATHER ] A Royal is most effective with their fellow teammates, but on their own, they are left wanting. When entering combat alone, the Damage Scales of the trait holder's known attacks and effects are lowered by one grade, and all conditions have their odds of afflicting themselves raised by one stage. If there are at least two Royals entering combat, the first effects no longer apply. If three or more Royals enter combat together, the Damage Scales of the trait holder's known attacks and effects are instead raised by two grades, and all conditions have their odds of afflicting themselves against the trait holder lowered by two stages. [ SPONSORSHIP ] Backed by the celebrity status of their leader-in-chief, the Royals are always given special treatment wherever they go. When the trait holder purchases a new Digivolution form, excluding ones achieved in an event, they can assign one (1) additional skill to that form for free upon creation, and when they complete a mission or event, they earn a +10% bonus to their Bit rewards. [ SCAPEGOAT ] The privileges of the Royal lifestyle enable certain behaviors to flourish in situations where the shackles of regulation and law would otherwise stifle them. Once per thread, when the trait holder or another Royal would be targeted for attacks or effects by more than one (1) non-allied character, the trait holder may invoke the reputation of their leader in order to select a different target of their choosing; the targeted character becomes the new target of all attacks and effects for the remainder of the thread.